


Down the Aisle

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Family Drama, Family Issues, Groom! Baekhyun, Groom! Chanyeol, M/M, Usual Wedding Stuff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planner! Junmyeon, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: After seven years of dating, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are finally getting married. On the day of the wedding, chaos unfolds and it's up to Junmyeon to step out of his wedding planner role to fill in as the mother of the groom.





	Down the Aisle

It was New Year’s Eve when Junmyeon sold his soul away. He was happy before it happens, shouting out the numbers from ten with the crowd and kissing the love of his life once it was officially the new year. 

He came down from his tippy toes and parted his lips from Sehun’s at what felt like too soon. They stayed in their tight embrace for a moment, looking up at the boy in front of him. They were smiling and in so much love. 

Just then, a tall figure jumped onto the bar and started waving his arms. “Can I have everyone’s attention please!” 

Everyone turned towards the man calling to them. Junmyeon rested his head on Sehun’s neck, where the boy rested his chin on his scalp. 

Chanyeol stood proudly and held up his empty champagne glass before setting it down. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s a new year. Last year was pretty great, but this new year is full of opportunities and dreams. We’re all lucky to be here, but I think it’s safe to say that none of you are as lucky as me. And that’s because of one sole reason...” Chanyeol raises his hand over to one side of the room. “Baekhyun, will you please come join me?” 

The crowd cheered and rooted as Baekhyun made his way to the bar, standing with his boyfriend. 

_“How does it feel to finally be tall, Baekhyun?”_

The crowd below the coupled laughed at the joke. Junmyeon shared a look with Sehun, both of them thinking the same thing. 

“Baekhyun, I almost can’t even put into words how much you make me happy and how much I love you.” Chanyeol says, their hands together and looking at each other only. “All I can say when I think about it is...” 

Chanyeol suddenly pulled his hands away and lowered himself down to one knee, taking out a black box from his pocket in the process. The crowd gasped as Baekhyun covered his mouth in surprise.

“Baekhyun, will you marry me?” He held open the black box. 

Baekhyun instantly nodded, smiling so wide as he began to cry out happy tears. “Yes! Yes, of course!”

The smaller boy ran into the taller one’s arms, kissing him hard. Chanyeol lifted him up from his feet in the process before they separated, both of them grinning ear to ear. 

The crowd of friends below them cheered for the couple. Jongdae was the loudest among them all, screaming out of happiness for his best friends. Jongin was throwing spare confetti at the couple. 

Junmyeon was clapping and laughing at the whole situation as he looked up at the couple again. “We’re getting married!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun bellowed out.

After that, the night become a blur of drinks and dancing like it always is, but Junmyeon felt even more drunk than normal, since Chanyeol kept calling all drinks on him (and Junmyeon had bought him many drinks throughout their whole friendship so he wasn’t passing that up.)

It was later when Sehun was dragging him out of the party. The cold air outside hit him harshly in the face, as his boyfriend led him to a nearby bench and sat him down. He quants down to his eye level and Junmyeon thinks that he is the prettiest boy in the whole world again. 

“Can you stay right here for a minute while I go get the car?” Sehun asked him and Junmyeon nods, wanting to get home so he can do more than kiss the pretty boy in front of him. Sehun leaves and Junmyeon sits there and watches him go, liking how long his legs were.

“Junmyeon!” 

He turned his head to the other side to see a happy and slightly drunk Baekhyun, wearing a slightly oversized sports jacket. 

“Baekkie!” Junmyeon jumped up and hugged the boy, his precious son. “I’m so happy for you, sweetie. You and Chanyeol are going to give me the cutest grandbabies.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun hugs him back. “Momma Suho, can I ask you to do me a favor for the wedding?”

“I’ll do it!” Junmyeon nearly jumped up to the call. “You don’t even need to ask.” 

“Really?” The younger boy looked at him with a pure smile, and he can almost see relief in those eyes. He is hugged again by Baekhyun before he could be sure. “Thank you so much, Junmyeon. I just know you’ll be the best wedding planner!”

“I do it all for my babies’ big day.” Junmyeon slurs out in his drunken state, right as he hears Sehun pull up behind him. He turns and finds his boyfriend getting out of the parked car and walk over towards them. 

“Hey, that’s private property you’re holding there!” The two boys that were still embracing turn around to a slightly buzzed Chanyeol, smiling like a goofball at them. 

The taller man comes over and takes Baekhyun into his arm for himself. “No touchy my baby.”

Baekhyun giggles in his arms while Sehun comes up behind Junmyeon and wraps his arms around his waist as well. “Same to you _Channie_.”

“Junmyeon agreed to be our wedding planner Channie,” Baekhyun tells the two boys.

Junmyeon lays his head back on Sehun’s shoulder and looks up at the pretty boy as he raises a brow at him. He doesn’t say anything as the older boy giggles bubbly (defiantly not from the bottle of champagne he consumed earlier). 

Sehun turned back to the two finances. “You made sure to ask when he was drunk, didn’t you?”

The two lovebirds only snickered before retreating back inside to the party. “See you two later! We’ll talk about the color scheme when our hangovers have passed!”

Sehun signed deeply before he turns to Junmyeon who had spent the whole time looking at his boyfriend. “Let’s get you home, baby.” 

That next afternoon after the party, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun show up at his apartment with computers, spreadsheets, and design boards. They made a pot of coffee (which was followed by six more) and went to work. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided that they had to get married in a certain location that was just outside of the Seoul city line and their first opening was in a little over three months, on a Thursday afternoon. They took it without a second thought.

The next couple of months are the fastest and most insane months of Junmyeon’s life. It was a hellish storm getting everything ordered and organized and perfected before the date that was inching closer and closer. It was a frenzy to do it all, along with work and personal life, but Junmyeon found it completely awarding and he felt happy that maybe he could help celebrate a forever lasting love bloom in the next chapter of their story. It was worth it, all of it. 

Along the way, Junmyeon discovered why he was asked to be the wedding planner in the beginning. At first, he just thought it was a way for them to save money, and Junmyeon was not only willing but able to do it, but it was because he was the last resort.

Baekhyun was the main chief in the production of the wedding, but he still never planned a wedding before and was completely lost on how to go about certain things. He was hoping to have his family there to help, especially his mother, but they all seemed disinterested in the whole idea.

Junmyeon thought they were just being whatever, but he noticed along the way of how sour his mother’s face would become whenever Baekhyun brought up his appointment with the florist, or how the woman would totally ignore Junmyeon’s presence whenever she happened upon him and her son discussing the order of the groomsmen’s walk down the aisle.

Junmyeon thought it was so pitiful for a mother to be so self-removed from something so important in her son’s life. He never recalled a time that Baekhyun talked about how his mother might disapprove of his sexuality. Then again, Baekhyun didn’t talk a lot about his family anyway. 

_“I just don’t understand it. How could it matter so much? She’s his mother for god’s sake.”_ Junmyeon voiced his concerns over the matter while having dinner with Sehun in their apartment, about one month before the wedding. 

_“Don’t worry about her. If she’s going to be that way, then fuck her. If she can’t see that they are happy, then it’s better for her not to come anyway. Her negativity shouldn’t be welcomed there anyway.”_ Sehun states and he agrees with him. 

A month later and the big day is tomorrow. The rehearse dinner is taken place and all of Baekhyun’s family is absent. Junmyeon is sure he sent out a reminder to all of them, and so did Baekhyun, who was promised that they be there. 

It isn’t until the next morning when Junmyeon arrives at the wedding hall when they are notified that no one is coming to the wedding. Baekhyun is the one to call his mother about it when he is driving to the wedding hall with Sehun while being in the drive-through of the bubble tea restaurant. 

Junmyeon arrives with his and Sehun’s suit in hand, leaving the backup in the car. He goes upstairs immediately, already reading the bad news through the text sent from Sehun. 

He hears the screaming and crying from outside the ajar dressing room door, where he listens intensely to what’s happening. He peeks in to see Baekhyun pasting back and forth with his head wrapped in a towel from freshly dying his hair red that morning. He was in baggy sweatpants and a flannel shirt. He was crying and panicking, waving his arms around as he spoke to his mother on the other end of the phone.

_“Mom… Mom, please… Please, it’s my wedding day. You have to be here… Mom please…”_

Junmyeon’s heart breaks as he hears Baekhyun’s sob more, his voice growing weaker and even breaking. He recalls that look of relief in his eyes the night he agreed to be the wedding planner. He understands now. 

_“I know we’ve broken up, but that was one time, and that was so long ago… Mom, please, I love him… Mom, I’m getting married and I’m going to look like a fool up there if no one is there… Mommy please, it’s my wedding day!”_

Junmyeon kept his head down, trying to think of a way around this. This wasn’t good, and it seems to be not about his sexuality, but of his relationship with Chanyeol and the past trouble they had. She was dumber than Junmyeon thought. 

“Is there a problem here?” Junmyeon looks up to find Kyungsoo standing there. He’s already dressed in his groomsman suit and was twisting the wedding band around his finger. “Is he getting cold feet?”

“No. It’s his mother. She’s not coming to the wedding. No one in his family is.” Junmyeon told him.

Kyungsoo looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. “What the hell do you mean no one coming?” 

“They don’t approve of Chanyeol and their relationship.” Junmyeon feels stupid just saying it.

Kyungsoo looked even more confused. “They’ve been together for seven years.” 

“The argument is that they broke up once.”

“So?” 

“I’m not the one objecting here.” Junmyeon defends himself. “I’m the one listening to him cry over it. I can’t believe they are leaving him like this.”

“He’s completely alone.” Kyungsoo makes his way to the door. “Let me talk to her.” 

“No!” Junmyeon lunges to pull Kyungsoo away from the door. “No! You can not threaten Baekhyun’s mother.” 

“Why not?”

“Because it’s his wedding day!”

“Then where is she? Where does she live?” Kyungsoo then turned to aim for the stair, as if he was going somewhere.

“No! No! No!” Junmyeon stops the scary man again, pulling him back again. “You are not fighting Baekhyun’s mother!”

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s his wedding day and that will make everything worse!”

“Worse than it already is?” 

“Yes! Jongin will never forgive me if I let you become a criminal!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and Junmyeon relaxed from playing safety guard.

_“No, I got it! It’s fine!… Just totally don’t care for your own son!”_

The shout came from the door, followed by the flying of a phone to the opposite hallway wall and the slamming of the door. None of it was as loud as the muffled sobbing coming from the other side of the door. It broke Junmyeon’s heart. 

“Don’t.” He told Kyungsoo, holding out his hand. “Give him a minute to get it out of his system.”

The younger one signed and leaned against the wall beside Junmyeon. “Completely heartless.”

“Agreed.” 

“Shouldn’t we get Chanyeol here or something?” 

“He won’t be here for another hour or two,” Junmyeon informed him.

The two of them listen as Baekhyun continued to cry, making the sobs seemingly louder. 

Just then, Minseok came up the steps, fully dressed and smiling, holding his hands up in the air. “Are we ready for the big day?”

Baekhyun suddenly wailed then, louder than previously. Kyungsoo jumped from fright. Junmyeon simply blinked. They let that be the oldest answer.

“Tears of joy?” Minseok asked in a hopeful tone, arms still up in the air. 

“Baekhyun’s mother isn’t coming to the wedding. No one in his family is.” Kyungsoo informs him. Junmyeon was still thinking about what to do. 

“You’re kidding?” Minseok looked at them like he wanted them to be actually kidding. 

“She just him over the phone just now,” Kyungsoo added. 

Minseok looks slightly shocked. Then pissed. 

“Like me talk to this-“ 

“No!” Junmyeon halts the older man in his tracks with half his body. He uses his other arm to catch Kyungsoo, who was trying to sneak around them to get to the phone to fill out the deed. 

Junmyeon held them there steadily as Sehun came up the steps, still in his own baggy pants and t-shirt. Junmyeon found him looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Everything alright up here?” His pretty boyfriend asked.

“Everything great. I got it under control.” Junmyeon grunted. “Darling, could you maybe call up Chanyeol for me? Tell him he might want to get here earlier and tell him about the dilemma here but don’t worry him, you know?” 

“Okay.” Sehun steps back to leaves but still see Junmyeon struggle with the two other men in his arms, both aiming for the phone on the ground. “Do you need help with them?”

“Nah.” He smiled at his boyfriend, trying his best to not clench his teeth from the struggle. “I know how to handle these two. Years of practice, you know?” 

“Okay.” Sehun takes that hesitantly as his answer and makes his way back down the stairs. 

Once Sehun is out of his sight, Junmyeon shoves the other two boys from him with all his might. 

Once there is distance and they are all standing, he threatens them. “Stop it now, or I will get your husbands up here!”

Kyungsoo and Minseok looked at each other for a moment before answering, crossing their arms as well. “Fine.” 

Junmyeon straightens his groomsmen suit up before turning to the close door. “I got this.” He whispered to them. They don’t seem convinced but Junmyeon faces the door anyway.

He knocks. “Baekhyun. Honey. Can you open the door please?”

It was a moment before a very weak ‘no’ came from the other side of the door. 

“Baekkie, please.” He tried again and received only silence as his answer.

Now Plan B.

“Baekhyun, honey.” Junmyeon begins, still using the softest voice he could. He thinks back to what Sehun said a month ago and finds it easier to form the words. “If they’re going to be that way, then fuck them.”

Junmyeon lets his tone change set in. Kyungsoo and Minseok nod their heads like they approve.

“If they are so stupid and too narrow-minded to see that you and Chanyeol are meant to be together, then they don’t deserve to be here in the greatest moment of your greatest day. And I know you think you’re alone without them here, but you’re not. We’re here, Baekhyun, all nine of us. We’re your hyungs. We’re your family. And we are here for you right now and forever. All of us, and Chanyeol too. Just think of Chanyeol waiting for you down that aisle, and that great amount of happiness that he makes you feel on a daily basis now, will tenfold once you two say ‘I do’. Don't let your mother take that away from you, because you know you and Chanyeol deserve this day.” 

There was a long moment of waiting for a response on his side of the door before he heard the slight noise movement, followed by the small opening of the door. Junmyeon could make out the groom’s puffy and red eyes and his tear stain face. 

“Momma Suho?” A small voice called out to him.

“Yes, baby?” 

Baekhyun looked up at him with pleading eyes and a pouted bottom lip. “Will you walk me down the aisle?”

“Of course, I will.” Junmyeon smiled at him, fully and not forced. 

Baekhyun jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Junmyeon hugged him back in the mix of his surprise. He saw Kyungsoo and Minseok smiling fondly. 

“Thank you, Junmyeon!” 

“I’m honored to do it, sweetie.” Junmyeon patted him on the back as he saw Sehun come back up to the group with his phone in one hand and a tray holding bubble tea in the other.

“Are we all alright now?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun let him go and wiped his face. “Sorry, I just had a little meltdown. You can come back inside, Sehun.” 

“Alright. I called and Chanyeol and he said he be here as soon as he can.” 

“Good.” Baekhyun looked back at his phone on the floor, shattered and probably broken. “I don’t think I can do that anymore, to be honest.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” Junmyeon picked up the phone and put it away in his back pocket. “You won’t be able to be on it much anyway. Now go back in there and make yourself look beautiful for Chanyeol.” 

Junmyeon pushed the smaller boy back into the room and waves over Sehun who walks in between Kyungsoo and Minseok. “I got bubble tea and everything for ya, Baek.”

* * *

The next few hours flew by in total chaos, but the moment finally arrived, and all of the boys stood in line, one after the other, waiting for the music to start for them to start walking. There was little noise from the ceremony room they were about to enter into, but Junmyeon pushed the reasoning for that outside his mind. He needed to be here for Baekhyun. 

Sehun was in front of him, standing beside Lay. The younger boy turned around to him and smiled as they waited for Chanyeol to show.

“I swear if that idiot is late for his own wedding…” 

“Calm down, Soo. He’ll be here.” 

“Jongdae, you saw him last. How is he?”

“He’s barely holding it together.”

“So normal?”

Chanyeol jolted through the door then. He was breathing hard and seemed to have just ran a mile. Junmyeon heard Sehun mumble “Jesus Christ” under his breath before going over the taller boy and began fixing his hair and dark green velvet tux.

“Am I late?” Chanyeol asked frantically.

“You’re just in time,” Junmyeon replied. “The music is about to start. You need to walk out now.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol patted down his tux jacket. He regains his breath before turning around and walking out towards the altar. 

“Okay, now where’s the bride.” 

“You have no patience whatsoever.”

“Hey, back off my squishy.”

“Hush children.” Junmyeon scowled the six other boys. He was starting to worry till he saw a pop of red hair poke out from around the opening door beside him. 

The boy put his head far enough for a pair of eyes to be seen. Junmyeon checked to make sure they weren’t watery and red again. 

“Is Chanyeol here?”

“No. He just left for the altar.”

“Oh good.” Baekhyun came out fully then. He smiled up at everyone like the happy puppy dog he normally was as he walks over to stand beside Junmyeon. He truly was the mood setter for the group of men. They were lucky to have someone so cheerful to fore fill the role. 

The music began and soon enough the members all start walking down in pairs. When it was only him and Baekhyun left, the younger boy linked arms with him while holding his orange and white flower bouquet. 

“Thank you again Momma Suho.”

“No problem, hun.”

They began to walk when the music’s volume and rhyme became dramatically different. They took the first step together and entered the room with only one side filled. The other side was bare and Junmyeon made his body into a shield to keep Baekhyun from looking over. He glanced over to see him only looking ahead to Chanyeol. Junmyeon recognized the bright look in his eyes as love and let his worries slip away.

Junmyeon handed the smaller boy to the taller one with a smile, before taking the bouquet and sitting down on the empty side of the room. He didn’t mind.

The two blushing boys in matching green jackets joined hands and listen on as the man go on with the traditional ceremony norms. They soon arrived at the vow reading and Chanyeol was to go first. He patted around his jacket again before bringing out a folded-up piece of paper. 

“Baekhyun, you are legit the light of my life.” He began. “I love the sound of your laughter and the wide smile you always have on your face. When I first saw and heard it, I thought that you were just too good for this world alone, much less me. But here I am, the luckiest man alive, becoming your husband, and getting the pleasure to make you smile and laugh every day. You are always positive and happy and just overall good. You never see the ugly in a single thing, but rather the beauty in it, in everything. You’re pure and so sweet. I fell for you so quickly because of this, because you literally brought all the joy and happiness in my life and-“

Chanyeol stopped and put down his paper. He was fully crying now. “Baekhyun, I just love you so much.”

Baekhyun was crying by now too. The two of smiled at each other like the love-sick puppy dogs they were. 

Chanyeol turned to the pastor. “I do.”

Baekhyun followed suit. “I do.”

The old guy didn’t get the chance to say his famous line before the two passionately kissed. Junmyeon stood up and applause and so did everyone else. Junmyeon threw a glance to the others who were watery eyed themselves. Kyungsoo was smiling like a goofball and Jongdae was dabbing his eyes with a tissue. This was something. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally parted for air and almost sprinted down the lane. The best men followed suit and Junmyeon smiled at them all before Sehun pulled him out and towards him as they walk out of the ceremony room.

“You have to top that at our wedding, you know that right?” The pretty boy whispered into his ear. 

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday to the light of EXO.


End file.
